Telephone
by daisygirl101
Summary: Continued from iPod Challenge- SlyxCarm. Carmelita's ex won't leave her alone, but Sly knows how to deal with that.


This was based on the Telephone story from my other story, iPod Challenge- SlyxCarm. I liked the idea, so it's been expanded on.

Sly Cooper © Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games/Sony

* * *

_Carmelita's P.O.V._

"Jake, I'm sorry, but we can't do this anymore. You're treating me like a possession, and I'm not going to take that anymore… No, I'm not giving you another chance…Jake! We're through!" I hung up my phone and chucked it across the room. Stupid ex-boyfriend. Stupid Jake. Stupid phone.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. Part of me wanted to cry, because I really liked Jake for a while, but he started making weird comments, and treated me like I was an item of his possession. I don't take that.

Jake was a fox as well. Tall, cute, blue eyes, brown hair, and strong. I adored him. _But there's someone else you adore more…_

"Shut up heart! I don't wanna talk to you right now!" I growled and shoved my head into the pillow and screamed. Maybe I could go for some target practice now. Yeah, that sounds nice. Let's go electrocute something. _You're just looking for an excuse to go see him…_

"I though I told you to shut up," I growled. Snatching my pistol, I stormed out of my apartment and down the stairs to go shoot.

Hours later, I ran along the rooftops of Paris, shooting at trees, spare piles of wood, trash cans on the street, and any other harmless object I could aim at. My phone buzzed again in my pocket. I already knew who it was, so I let it ring. I groaned and plopped down on the rooftop. Taking my phone out, I deleted the missed called notification. I wasn't getting back together with that loser. No ifs, ands, or buts.

I laid back with my eyes closed. I hummed a pretty Spanish tune. It made me smile. _I know what else makes you smile… _My smile faded, but I continued humming and keeping my eyes closed. That Sly Cooper, blasted raccoon who I secretly may have some sort of slight harbored affections for. I didn't know what to make of him exactly. Part of me, my brain, told me his flirting was just a game, but the other part, my heart, said otherwise. I didn't know which to believe.

There was a slightly pressure on my shoulders lifting me up. Slowly, I sat up, but the support on my shoulders vanished, making me fall back with a surprised yelp. My head was on someone's lap now. I looked up and sighed.

"You looked like you needed a pillow."

"Hi Cooper," I sighed. He frowned.

"Something wrong gorgeous?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Something is bugging you. I don't like to see you like this," he explained. I sighed again as my phone rang. I growled at the stupid thing before denying the call again. Sly cocked his head to the side.

"It's just this guy."

"Don't tell me Jake hurt you." I sat up immediately.

"How did you know about Jake, Cooper?" He chuckled.

"I like to keep a close eye on you, to protect you," Sly said smiling. I shrugged it off. "You can lie back down if you'd like Miss Fox. You looked awfully comfortable, and awfully cute." I finally felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I sighed and laid my head back on his lap. He ran a hand through my blue curls. "Tell me what Jake did."

"He didn't exactly do anything. I dumped him and he won't leave me alone. He's been calling me all day and it's driving me crazy."

"Well I can't blame him. If we dated, and you dumped me, I'd be calling you all day too," he said with a chuckle.

"He was nice at first, but he started to treat me like a possession about a week ago, and started pushing for stuff I didn't wanna do." I bit my lip to keep tears back. "I told him to leave me alone, and he hasn't. He started feeling me up against my will a few nights ago, and just about blew his top when I told him to back off." Sly ran his thumb across my cheek to dry one tear I let escape.

"You should've told me right away. No one treats my cop like that and gets away with it." He leaned back on his palms and started down at me. _His eyes… they're a warm chocolate brown… and almost inviting._ "May I walk you home Carm?" I nodded and sat up. Grabbing my pistol, I slowly began walking with Sly back to my apartment. I shivered as the wind picked up. The sun had almost disappeared by now, so there was no light to keep warm with anymore. The wind was worse up on the rooftops since there was less to block the wind's path with. Sly looked over at me. "Cold?" I shrugged.

"It's nothing I can't handle Cooper," I replied. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"But I can't have you getting sick my sweet. It would mean that I'd have to come and take care of you since you couldn't chase me down." I scoffed.

"Me? Sick? Yeah right Cooper." Even though I made harsh remarks, I didn't push his arm off my waist. He was keeping me warm, and he made a good point. I didn't dare admit that though. I involuntarily snuggled closer to the thief.

We walked for a while until I reached my apartment. Sly took his hands off me- for once- and let me get my keys out. I went to put the keys in, but realized I didn't lock my door earlier. Oh well, it had happened before. No biggie.

"Well I'm sure my gang is looking for me, and Bentley is probably preparing a lecture for me when I get back. So I should probably head home. Did you need anything else Carm?"

"I'll be fine Sly. I'm not that upset. I just need a nap," I replied snobbishly. He chuckled and suddenly went for my waist. I yelped a bit as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know you better than that Carm. If you need something, just know I'll be there," Sly told me as he hugged me close. He backed up and kissed my forehead. And with that, he took off out the 3rd story window and off to get lectured by this Bentley character I suppose. I sighed and closed the door behind me. _Are you sure he's playing with your heart Carm? I think he means it._

"Look stupid heart, I told you that Cooper is a no good criminal. I can't have feelings for him!"

_But look at all he's done for you. He saved you from Clockwork, and Neyla, and the cops when they hated you, and the Contessa, and has helped you bust so many criminals. And let's not forget about those 10 seconds at the Krack-Karov Volcano…_

"Oh shush! I haven't forgotten!"

_We both know you enjoyed those 10 seconds, and we both know you want to relive them._

"Ugh! Shut up!" I flopped back down on my bed and cried. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I knew I cared for Sly a lot, but I couldn't date a thief! He's breaking the law, he deserves justice, as does the rest of his gang.

"You really enjoy talking to yourself, don't you?" I figured Sly had been standing at my window this whole time.

"Oh shush Cooper, I need my alone time right now."

"Cooper? I'm no thief." I sat up. That voice, it didn't belong to the raccoon I was head over heels crushing on. I searched the shadows of my room. Out walked a tall fox, with blue eyes, brown hair, and strong muscles. My eyes widened.

"Jake?! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?! I told you, we are through!" My voice didn't stutter, but my breath was shaky. I was strong, but I knew Jake could take me down easily.

"Who's this Cooper fellow? And why is he on your mind more than me?"

"Cooper's an acquaintance, if that. He's a wanted thief and a criminal, and I'm determined to catch him." Jake stepped closer. I searched the room with my eyes. My shock pistol was in the other room. Damn…

"He sounds like a bit more than an acquaintance, Carm."

"Don't call me that!" _Only one person can use that name for me…_

"I'll call you whatever I please!" I didn't dare move. He was suddenly on top of me, straddling my waist. Yanking the jacket off of me, he threw it across the room. Jake snatched the handcuffs off my belt and used them to cuff me to the bed. I started to scream, but he clapped a hand over my mouth. "So loud, we wouldn't want Cooper to hear, would we?" Jake took a roll of duct tape off his arm and used it across my mouth. I fought back tears as he smiled sinisterly at me. "Now tell me if your stupid thief can help you now, Carm." I muffled a scream as he unzipped my tube top. Now that both of us were completely topless, he smiled lustfully.

Jake went for my boots next. He unlaced them and threw them across the room. My socks went with them. I screamed and yanked on the cuffs, but no such luck. He reached up and ran his hands across my chest. I screamed again and closed my eyes. _Dios, kill me now… _Jake unclipped my belt and pulled it off me. I struggled against the cuffs again, but I knew they wouldn't break. I screamed again. He chuckled.

"That Cooper can't hear you, slut. So just stop trying." Someone fell through my window suddenly.

"Get away from her." I squinted my eyes in the darkness, could it be…? Jake sat up on top of me.

"What? Who're you?"

"I said, get away from her," the person said angrily. They growled. "I said, BACK OFF!" The person leaped at Jake, taking both of them into the darkness. All I could hear was fighting, swearing, and a few drops of blood hitting the floor. I could see one figure stumble back suddenly. "Get. Out. NOW." The hurt figure, which I assumed to be Jake, ran off and out the window. I looked back at my rescuer.

"Come into the moonlight," I asked. They stepped forward. I knew it. "Sly," I sighed with relief. He dropped his cane and ran to me. He kneeled next to me and worked on the cuffs. With a few tugs, he broke both of them. I pulled my arms down quickly over my chest. Seeing the situation, Sly reddened a bit, and went for a blanket. Draping it over my shoulders, he wrapped it around me. I shivered, not due to the cold, but due to what just occurred.

"Lean back." I did was I was told. I realized I was sitting in between Sly's legs, with my back against his chest. I tensed and gulped. "Relax, Carm, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled closer to my hero. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I titled my head back to look at him. I could still feel my cheeks wet with tears. Sly brought his thumb up to dry them. "Jake can't hurt you anymore, Carm." I bit my lip and looked up at him. He had blood running down his left arm, and blood on his cheeks from cuts. My eyes widened.

"Sly, you're bleeding."

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Please, let me treat it. If it's not treated now, I know it won't be, and it could eventually kill you. Please Sly," I begged. He sighed.

"Alright Carm." I reached over into the drawer next to me bed and pulled out a first aid kit. I turned the lamp on the table on as well. I then turned back to Sly, who was patiently sitting Indian style on the bed. I got on my knees in front of him and wrapped the blanket tighter around me. "Perhaps you should just put that jacket back on Carm. As lovely as you look without that shirt, you also look uncomfortable." I blushed as Sly handed the jacket over to me. He looked down as I slid the blanket off and slipped the jacket on, buttoning up the only two buttons. I opened the first aid kit and grabbed some cotton balls. First I cleaned off the blood. Then, taking a second cotton ball, I dabbed it with alcohol.

"Sorry Sly but this might sting." He winced when I ran the cotton over the wounds. I muttered an apology, but kept going. Finally, I wrapped the arm in the only bandage I had. After tying it off, I sat back.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"No Sly, thank you. If you didn't show up, Jake would've…" My voice trailed off and I looked down. Sly raised a hand to my chin and brought my head back up.

"Hey, don't think about that. It's over, and it won't ever happen again. I promise señorita." Chills ran down my spine when he said that. He wrapped arms around my waist and laid me down with him. I snuggled closer to his chest. He kissed my forehead, but I finally listened to my heart, and I knew I wanted more. Reaching up, I wrapped arms around his neck and leaned in. I kissed him. I kissed Sly Cooper, willingly. I kissed one of the world's most wanted thieves and enjoyed it. We continued on to make out for a few minutes, before we reluctantly drew back. I could see Sly's smile. "Can I call you mine now?"

"Sly, I've always been yours. Can I tell you I love you?"

"You've always been able to tell me that. I love you too, Carm." My phone buzzed on the table next to me. I rolled over and picked it up. I growled. Sly reached up and turned my phone off.

"I think you'll have to call him back, Carm," Sly told me with a smile before going down to kiss me again.

* * *

I'm also considering continuing 'Fearless' from the iPod challenge due to a couple requests. Thoughts? Ideas? Let me know!


End file.
